Ces jumelles que je désire
by Ako-Cissnei
Summary: Road est amoureuse de Lenalee. Elles dorment ensemble, chez elle, à la suite d'une soirée. Mais Road n'arrive pas à aller vers elle, malgré ses sentiments plus que certains.


**Coucou tout le monde !**

Oui je suis productive ces derniers temps, héhé.

Toujours à l'adresse de **ceux qui lisent Jumping Love**, je n'oublie pas les updates, le **prochain chapitre est presque prêt**.

Sinon, à propos de cette nouvelle mini-fic, voici **mon premier Yuri** !

Oui je sais, c'est peu courant chez les yaoistes de base (enfin je crois, je n'ai jamais vu un compte qui combine les deux, à l'exception d'un, mais détrompez-moi si j'ai tord), mais en réalité, il s'agit d'**une soirée que j'ai vécu**, retranscrite dans les moindre détails ici, **à l'exception de la conclusion**, à la toute fin, qui est sortie de mon imagination, parce que je ne pouvais pas laisser la fic comme ça. Le yuri devient donc plus facile à exploiter dans ces conditions... Et la transposition Lenalee/Komui aussi, vu qu'effectivement, il y avait une sœur dans la chambre à côté. (Pas un frère, mais bon.) La transposition sur ce pairing et sur le fandom DGM m'a donc paru relativement évident.

C'est aussi pour ça que c'est **ma première fic à la première personne**, d'habitude je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour écrire comme ça, préférant les narrations omniscientes.

Je la classe en **Complete pour l'instant**, car à la base c'était juste censé être **un exutoir, un genre de journal intime**. N'ayant pas vécu la suite, je me voyais mal la raconter. Cependant, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de romancer la fin, il n'est donc **pas exclu que cette fic comprenne un deuxième chapitre,** mais je ne sais pas encore si j'aurais le courage de l'écrire... **A vous de me dire si vous en avez envie, si vous pensez que ça vaut le coup !**

En plus de ça je n'écris pour ainsi dire jamais de yuri, donc je vous préviens tout de suite qu'il y a très peu de chance de voir un lemon.

Bref... Sur ce je vais vous laisser lire, j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même !

Disclaimer : Katsura Hoshino, à qui je souhaite d'ailleurs un prompt rétablissement.

Rating : K+ pour les fantasmes de la petite Road.

Dédicace : _La personne avec qui j'ai passé cette soirée, T. (même s'il y a quasiment zéro chance qu'elle lise ceci, et fort heureusement d'ailleurs.)_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Après plusieurs grands sourires, plusieurs bises et quelques "bonne nuit" aux filles qui restent dormir dans le salon, je monte dans ma chambre, fumer une dernière cigarette avant de me laisser glisser aux pays des rêves, dont l'alcool me facilite l'accès.

Je lui ai proposé de fumer avec elle la dernière de mon paquet, puisqu'elle n'en a plus. Alors elle me suit. Tandis que j'ouvre mon velux et que je cherche mon briquet, je souris intérieurement, en me demandant si elle prend réellement cela pour un acte de générosité gratuite.

Bien sûr que cela me fait plaisir, de lui offrir de partager ma dernière cigarette. Cela me fait plaisir de lui faire plaisir. Mais je sais que, comme moi, elle aime fumer juste avant d'aller dormir, alors cette dernière cigarette est le prétexte idéal. Pas de méprise, je ne cherche pas à la manipuler. Mais toutes les excuses et prétextes au monde seraient bons pour que je puisse passer ne serait-ce que quelques secondes de plus avec elle.

Du coin de l'œil, je l'observe s'installer dans mon lit, elle me demande si ça ne me dérange pas, puisqu'elle a froid.

-Bien sûr que non, voyons, fais comme chez toi.

Dans mon lit. Sous ma couette. Je retiens avec peine un véritable sourire. Cela veut dire qu'elle n'ira pas dormir en bas avec les filles, ou dans la chambre à côté comme c'était prévu au départ.

Comme à chaque fois, installées tranquillement, nous parlons de tout et de rien. Le son de sa voix me détend, combiné à la fumée qui envahit mes poumons.

En tirant une fois de plus sur le filtre qu'elle me tend, je frissonne. Je viens de réaliser qu'il est très légèrement humide.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à sa mâchoire fine et joliment dessinée. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. D'embrasser chastement la jolie bouche de Lenalee Lee, si rose et si brillante malgré l'absence de maquillage, juste pour voir si ses lèvres sont aussi douces qu'elles en ont l'air, pour les goûter et vérifier si elles prennent la saveur mentholée de la cigarette que je lui tend de nouveau.

Et puis je me refroidis en détournant mon regard, qui atterrit sur la porte encore entrouverte. Je me rappelle avec une vague inquiétude que son frère s'est endormi il y a quelques heures dans la chambre d'à côté, fatigué, malade et surtout un peu soûl. Je pense vaguement que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de le faire dormir dans la chambre de mon colocataire, puisqu'il souffre d'un rhume étonnamment assez magistral, pour un habitué de la région froide dans laquelle nous vivons. (J'espère vivement qu'Allen ne récupérera pas ses microbes par ma faute. Il a été suffisamment pénible quand il était malade quelques semaines plus tôt.)

Mais surtout, je m'inquiète de sa réaction s'il apprenait les pensées qui me viennent à l'esprit quand mes yeux se posent sur sa sœur.

La jolie Lenalee, ses cheveux courts coiffés à la garçonne, ses grands yeux vert foncés étincelants, et cette bouche qui donnerait à n'importe qui envie de la posséder quand elle s'étire en un sourire si lumineux, si communicatif, si craquant.

-Oh, au fait Road, ça ne t'embête pas si je dors en T-shirt ?

Oh que non, bien sûr que non, voyons, Lenalee. Mais je propose quand même de lui prêter un pyjama, en hôte modèle.

-Oh non merci, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ah, le voilà, ce sourire. Son sourire. J'en deviens folle encore un peu plus à chaque fois que je le vois, si c'est possible.

La cigarette étant terminée, elle m'offre cependant la dernière bouffée en me tendant timidement le mégot. Je résiste à la tentation de laisser traîner mes doigts sur sa main douce plus longtemps que nécessaire. J'écrase ensuite rapidement le mégot dans mon cendrier en forme de tête de chat. Trop mignon.

Mais pas autant qu'elle.

Elle se glisse dans les draps, tandis que je me change, le plus rapidement possible afin de la rejoindre.

Nous continuons de parler. Je l'écoute plus que ne la relance, essayant maladroitement de la réconforter alors qu'elle "a vraiment passé une semaine de merde". Cela me peine de le savoir. J'ai tellement envie de la prendre dans mes bras, oubliant la présence de son frère, Komui, derrière le mur de ma chambre. Un je-ne-sais-quoi me retient douloureusement.

Je ne suis jamais sortie avec des filles jusqu'à présent. Je les aime pourtant tout autant que les garçons, là n'est pas le problème. L'occasion ne s'est simplement pas présentée, ou alors avec les mauvaises personnes, avec qui la relation n'était tout simplement pas claire.

Et mes relations avec les garçons, bien que très claires, elles, se sont toujours soldées par des échecs cuisants. Très clairs, eux aussi.

Alors je ne sais pas quoi faire. Un million d'images me passent en tête, passant du thème guimauverie ridicule au thème "La Vie d'Adèle".

J'imagine ses mains sur ma peau, les mienne dans ses cheveux courts.

J'imagine encore quel goût peut avoir sa bouche.

Je l'imagine les yeux fermés, au-dessus de moi, les joues un peu plus roses qu'à l'accoutumée.

Je l'imagine aussi dans mes bras, son dos contre ma poitrine, et mes avant-bras enroulés autour de ses hanches, un peu possessifs.

Réalisant que le chauffage fait un bruit incroyable, je me lève pour aller l'éteindre.

-Ah oui... C'est vrai que c'est mieux comme ça. Murmure Lenalee.

Je sens mes pommettes me brûler alors que j'essaye d'empêcher mon cerveau d'analyser toutes les interprétations possibles de cette phrase. Faisant alors d'une pierre deux coups, profitant du fait que je sois déjà debout, j'éteins la lumière.

Un petit gémissement, oh, si adorable, me répond.

-Dis... ça ne t'embête pas si... Tu as une petite lumière à laisser allumée ?

Toute étonnée, je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Je rallume la lampe de mon bureau pour lui demander, surprise sans être moqueuse :

-Tu... Tu veux une veilleuse ?

Sous les couvertures, je ne la vois pas mais je devine qu'elle rougit.

-Moui... Je sais c'est ridicule, à vingt-deux ans... D'habitude je laisse toujours mon portable allumé mais là...

Ah oui. Sa semaine "de merde". Elle s'est fait voler son portable en venant ici, en plus. Une vague de culpabilité m'assaille. J'espère un peu bêtement que ça ne l'empêchera pas de revenir.

-Mais non c'est pas ridicule ! C'est mignon.

Son mini-sourire et son petit rire qui suivent ma réponse toute simple et rapide vaut tout l'or du monde à mes yeux.

Sans rien dire de plus, j'allume une bougie que je place sur ma table de chevet.

-ça ira ?

-Oui très bien ! Mais ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Du tout. T'inquiète.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus. J'ai encore envie d'entendre sa voix. Mais je sens un blocage au fond de ma propre gorge. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai aussi peur des conséquences. Pourtant, mes amies, qui nous ont observées toute la soirée, m'ont clairement fait comprendre que, de l'extérieur du moins, mon attirance semblait partagée.

Mais si ce n'est pas le cas je ne m'en remettrais pas. Ce serait une fois de trop en trop peu de temps.

Et si c'est le cas... Aurais-je les épaules ? Ce n'est pas comme si je désirais seulement une nuit de sexe avec elle.

Alors non, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je ne dis rien. Elle non plus. Elle finit par fermer les yeux, le corps tourné vers moi, la tête à même le matelas, sans vraiment toucher l'oreiller que je lui ai prêté. Elle est si adorable.

J'hésite encore. Maintenant, mon cerveau me trouve comme excuse qu'il serait malvenu de la réveiller.

Je reste un moment dans cette position, à la regarder, en fermant mes yeux et les rouvrant régulièrement. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sente trop mes yeux sur elle, d'autant que je pense qu'ils veulent tout dire à cet instant. On m'a toujours dit que j'étais trop expressive avec mes grands yeux.

Je ne bouge toujours pas. Je finis par garder mes yeux fermés, en essayant tout de même de dormir un peu, me souvenant dans un sursaut de conscience que je dois partir en cours dans seulement trois heures.

Et je sens quelque chose presser mes lèvres.

Leurs jumelles Lee. Celles de Lenalee.

Je n'ouvre pas les yeux, je me raidis. C'est trop beau pour être vrai.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**_Voici voilà la conclusion. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je suis un peu incertaine de l'intérêt de ce texte..._**

**_Des bisous à tous et merci d'avoir lu !_**

**_XOXO, Ako._**


End file.
